Injured
by Youre remarkable
Summary: Oliver gets injured during a mission. Felicity is there to help him.
1. Chapter 1

Oliver was climbing down the stairs of the lair after a dangerous mission. He definitely got injured. He got blood on almost all of his face, and some in his right shoulder. It hurt. But he could live; he went through worse than this. When he got to the bottom he let know Felicity he arrived. Diggle was out in a date with Carly.

"Felicity" Felicity turned from her computers and when she saw in the state that Oliver was, she just jump and went to him.

"Oliver, oh my god! You're really injured" Worry noticing in her voice. She started touching his face to see better the damage done.

While Felicity started to see better the injuries, she just couldn´t stop wondering how the hell did he get this injured. She couldn´t stop worrying. To say the truth, she worried all the time. Every time he went on a mission, she worried she would never see him again. Never see that lovely face of him, oh and those abs, no she definitely needs to see daily those abs. But she definitely needs him, all of him, every single day. She couldn´t lose him. Felicity! Don't go there! Oliver needs you! Right, injuries!

She then look up to his face and saw tiredness. She then had an idea.

"I'll clean up a bit, so you can change in your normal clothes and then I'm going to take you home and finish cleaning your injuries" To tell the truth, she couldn´t believe what she was telling her. Did she just invite Oliver to her home to clean his injuries?

Oliver looked at her with this puzzled face. "Felicity, you can't take me home, my family is going to start asking questions and…" "Of course not your home, silly. I meant my apartment" Oliver looked at her even more puzzled. She saw his face and started rambling like always. "You look tired and to be honest we would be more comfortable at somewhere more comfortable than here. Because I wouldn't invite to my place out of the blue, I mean, I would love you to meet my place, and… I'm going to shut up right now!"

Oliver just looked at her. She is definitely cute when she starts to ramble. But he agreed with her. He was completely tired and need some place comfortable. Besides, he would definitely be more comfortable in some other place, a place where she would be in.

"Ok" They stares lock for a few minutes, when suddenly realized that Oliver was still injured and she needed at least clean him a bit so that when he would go out to the street he wouldn't be all covered by blood.

"I'm going to get the things to clean you"

When Felicity returned with some tissues and clean water, she made him sat on the table and she put her between his legs. How romantic would this look like under other circumstances. Concentrate, Felicity!

She grabbed a tissue and soaked it with water and started to pass over his face, cleaning his face. And little by little he started to look more like him.

When she was almost finished, she passed the tissue right below his eyes, and their gaze lock up again, but this time, longer and something in their eyes crossed that neither of them knew what it was. The tension was definitely thicker. None of them said a word. Then Felicity started to touch his gorgeous face, and Oliver leaned in her touch and at some point closed his eyes, enjoying her touch.

All of the sudden Oliver leaned a bit to Felicity and opened his eyes. Their faces where dangerously close, and the intensity of their gazed even more powerful. Felicity then noticed their position and separated from him.

"You're clean enough to go out. I can see or face now. You can get changed now and when you're ready will leave" She smiled, happy with her job but not quite sure about what just happened.

"That´s thanks to all the hard work of my nurse" He smiled back and stands up to get change and not giving Felicity the opportunity to respond.

She just smiled at what he just said.

While Oliver changed she thought about what had just happened, and don't forget that Oliver Queen is going to her apartment, her idea. What the hell was she thinking, really, inviting Oliver Queen to her apartment, from where the hell came that idea! And once she finished cleaning him, she couldn´t get rid of him. What would she do? Oh my god, she was going crazy.

While Oliver changed he couldn´t stop thinking how nice Felicity hands felt in his face, the softness in her touch. And when their faces were really close, he couldn´t stop thinking how much he wanted to kiss her. He couldn´t stop thinking what would be like to taste those really kissable pink lips. He knew she has a crush on him. And he was starting to realize that he was starting to feel something more than partnership or even a friendship towards her. She definitely was an amazing and beautiful woman.

Oliver finished changing and step out to the main room. Felicity had already shut all her computers and was waiting for him, leaning over the table.

"Ready to go? I still have to clean up properly your injuries"

"Yes"

"Okay then. We are taking my car, and I'm driving because you are too tired"

He didn't protest. He just went to her side and went up to her car.

The ride was filled with a comfortable silence.

When they reached her apartment, Oliver couldn´t believe how lovely and happy her home seemed. All full of colors, with tones of books on computers, DVD's. So Felicity, he thought.

"Go to the kitchen and I will look for all the things that I need"

Oliver did as he was told.

When Felicity arrived with the tissues, alcohol, and the bandages, she put herself in the same position that in the lair. Her body between Oliver's legs.

Felicity started cleaning Oliver.

"Sorry, but this will hurt a little" While putting some alcohol over his injuries.

"Ah" He winced.

"Sorry"

"I know" And their gaze lock one more time, but Felicity pulled away immediately and continued cleaning him.

"Finished. All set" And she look at him, and he look at her. The tension completely thick. Oliver started to lean in and when their lips where about to touch, Felicity's phone rang.

Felicity jumped and went to answer her phone.

"Hello? Hello" She said for a second time because of her husky tone in the first one. "I'm fine, really, but why are you calling this late? Are you drunk? No, of course I'm not with a guy, don't you know me at all" And then all of the sudden, locking her eyes with Oliver's, thinking about what just happened. "Yeah, okay. Bye"

"Sorry, apparently my best friend drunk too much and was all the sudden wondering how I was"

"It's okay" Eyes locked again. What is it with the sexual tension today? Seriously?

"How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks to you" He smiled at her, not allowing him to tell her that he would always be better as long as she smiles at him.

"You look really tired, you should get some sleep" She looked at him and all the sudden his eyes turned it sadness.

"Okay. I'll get going then" Oliver gets up.

"What? No. There's no way I'm sending you home like that, and besides it's too late. You need to rest and a lot, so I'll go grab something comfortable and then we can get into bed… You! You are getting into bed" Felicity corrected herself quickly and getting really red.

"What? No way I'll leave take the couch, I'll take it, besides I had worse" Starting to arguing with her.

"No. Oliver you're hurt and need to sleep the most comfortable possible" She was tired too, but there was no way that he would sleep in the couch, not under these circumstances.

Then Oliver got an idea, a dangerous one, actually.

"Look, I don't want to argue with you. We are both adults, right? We can control ourselves, right? So why don't we just share the bed?" He actually was asking himself, because he knew if she agrees to that, he will have to do a great effort in controlling himself.

When Oliver told his idea, she just stopped thinking, did just Oliver Queen asked her to share a bed, her bed with him? She just looked at him. She couldn´t, she wouldn't survive. He was torturing her.

"Okay" Her words were out before she could stop them. But she knew she spoke the truth, I mean, she was dying to share a bed with Oliver Queen. Besides, she knew that was the only solution since neither of them wanted to argue with one another.

"Besides the only way I'm going to sleep well and comfortable is having you by my side" And went clean the mess in the kitchen. Felicity couldn´t believe her ears. Did just Oliver Queen really say that? She started to get red.

She went to the bathroom to get change. She saw her reflection in the mirror and started breathing. Calm down, Felicity!

When she got out, Oliver was already at her bedroom waiting for her. She climbed into the bed. Oliver followed her, climbing next to her, but keeping his distance.

They felt in a comfortable and sweet dream. During the night they came closer and ended in each other arms.


	2. Chapter 2

When Felicity woke up she feels really comfortable and warm. Wanting to move she discovers that she can't. There's something blocking her, actually it's somebody. Felicity starts thinking and remembers. Oliver!

She has Oliver at her back and one of his arms is holding her from her waist and the hand from that arm in interviewed with hers. They are holding hands. She freaks out, but decides this is the only chance she has, so she decides to enjoy it.

And how wonderful it feels. Oliver holding her waist and hand. She could get used to this. No, Felicity, he's never going to feel the same way as you do!

When Oliver woke up and realize who he had in his arms, he couldn´t get any happier. He tightened her even closer to her, if that's even possible. He could be like that the rest of his life. Them in bed just like that. And to be honest, he really wanted this for the rest of his life. He could really get used to this.

As Felicity felt that Oliver tightened her closer to him, she just smiled. And having the sense that Oliver was awake, she turned to face him.

Now, they were face to face, really close, actually. But Oliver didn't let go, if fact he pulled his other arm around her waist, so now she was in his arms. And neither of them let go their interviewed hands.

"Hi" He smiled.

"Hi" She smiled back. "How are you feeling?" "Good, not thanks to you" They stared at each other and smiled at each other like it seemed like forever. They enjoyed each other company. Until Felicity's stomach groaned.

"I think somebody is hungry" She just nodded her head. Apparently she couldn´t let a word out of her mouth.

"I'll go make breakfast, ok?"

"Okay, I'll go to the bathroom"

"Okay" He smiled at her.

He was the first one to move from their position and got up and went to the kitchen. Felicity followed but instead, went to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Felicity couldn´t believe how normal they seemed in bed, in that position. Oh, and that smile that Oliver gave her, oh my fucking god! It was just melting!

When she got out and went to her kitchen, she couldn´t believe her eyes. Oliver Queen making breakfast in her kitchen, for both them, and he just looked so fucking cute with his sleepy look and hair.

When he spotted her, he smiled this huge smile and couldn´t stop thinking this is something he wants to do for his rest of his life. She smiled right back.

She reached him and helped him with breakfast. Once it was ready, they sat and eat breakfast while enjoying each others company.

When they finished, Oliver looked at her and smiled thinking how beautiful she look so sleepy.

"Can I ask you a question" He looked at her.

"Yeah" She looked at him with this curious face, thinking what was he going to ask.

"Last night, when you were talking with your best friend (and almost kissed you, he thinks) you told her that you weren't with a guy and then you asked her: don't you know me at all? What did you meant by that?" He looked at her, waiting for an answer.

He did not just ask that. Come on! Really? What was he trying to do to her? But she decided to tell him the truth.

"Well first, I couldn´t told her that I was with you because why would I be with the billionaire handsome Oliver Queen, besides cleaning up his injuries because he went on dangerous Hood mission?" She blushed at what she said. "And the second part refers to my social life. My best friend is all about partying, but not me. My best relationship I can think off is with my computers. Besides, who on earth would want to date me? What kind of men would date an IT girl?" She finished talking and was waiting for his response, although she knew he would agree with her.

Did she really think like that? For him, the best question right now would be: Who on earth wouldn't want to date you? She is completely beautiful, smart, amazing, she has a smile that makes your heart melt, and when she rambles because she's nervous is completely cute. So he decides it's time to show her.

He stands up and walks to her. Now, she's between the table and Oliver. Oliver is really close, their faces only inches away. He puts his hands on her waist. And she tenses. Neither of them could look somewhere else.

"I'll tell you who would like to date you. A handsome billionaire that plays to be the Hood by night. He fell completely in love you" And with that, his lips where on hers.

Felicity couldn´t believe her ears, and when Oliver's lips where on hers, she melted completely. Thank god he was holding her, if not, she already would be on the floor.

She responded to his kiss immediately. Her arms found their way to his neck, and bringing him even closer to her. She couldn´t get enough. His tongue crushed to her mouth asking for permission, and she gave it to him. She opened her mouth and let his tongue fight with hers.

What started like a sweet kiss, quickly turned into a passionate one. Oliver pushed Felicity into the table and then he pushed himself into her, bodies touching and fitting perfectly. Hands moving everywhere trying to touch everything they could.

They separated for air. Oliver put his forehead against hers. They stood there like that, foreheads touching, eyes closed, hands interviewed, feeling the moment.

They continue kissing each other what seemed like forever. Never wanting to pull apart from each other. At some point Felicity had her back to her couch and Oliver on top of her.

Suddenly, Oliver's phone rang.

"Don't answer it" She said to his mouth.

"I wasn't planning on it" And continued kissing her.

But when his phone rang for the third time, they decided it would be the best for Oliver to answer it.

"Hello?" A completely husky voice came from his mouth. It was Thea. And then he remembered, he is supposed to have lunch with her and their mother. "Sorry, I completely forgot, I'm on my way"

He looked at Felicity who had this curious look on her face.

"It was Thea. I forgot that I'm supposed to have lunch with her and my mother, right now"

"Oh" She stood up and went to him. He put his arms around her waist and her arms where around his neck.

"But you know…"

"What?" He kisses her.

"I can be a bit late" And kissed her again. They kissed each other for a few minutes when Felicity pulled away.

"You're really late now"

"I don't care at all" And kisses her again. She pulls away.

"Oliver as much as I loved for you staying here, I don't want to be the one that pulls you away from your family. So, you're going, NOW!"

"Okay, okay" He smiles at her. "But only with one promise" He looks at her.

"Which is?" Hoping he would be asking what she wanted to hear him say for a long time.

"You and me tonight on a proper date" She kissed him.

"I'll be ready at 8" He smiles at her and gave her the last kiss. When they pulled away for air Felicity told him "Go"

When he's at the door, he turns around to look at her, gives the last kiss. He can't get enough.

"Oh and by the way, I slept like a puppy" She bites her lip in a seductive way.

"Me too"

_**The End**_

* * *

**Thank you very much for all of you that took the time to read it, review it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy it writing it. Thank you, I can´t thank you enough!**

**Tomorrow I´m going to start to write another Olicity fic.**

**Once again, thank you!**


End file.
